Wireless communication and wireless networks have become pervasive and vital throughout society. Improvements have been made to these wireless networks. For example, although not limited in this respect, a technique for sounding techniques have been developed for single user-multiple input multiple output SU-MIMO wireless communication techniques. However, there is currently no standardized protocol for multi user-multiple input multiple output (MU-MIMO) sounding in networks, such as, but not limited to, those that conform to the Institute for Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard.
Consequently, there is a strong need in the wireless communication industry for techniques for MU-MIMO sounding in wireless networks.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.